


Test

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dad figure hidgens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma studies super hard for the Biology test





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Something super super short abt dad figure Hidgens, I hc them to live in the same house pre-apotheosis 
> 
> Can u tell I use Emma to project the fact that I don’t understand shit in Biology in attempt to maybe help me understand bio better like wtf I don’t get the Krebs cycle

Emma tossed her backpack down at her feet and pulled on her seatbelt. “I’m ready!” She grinned. “I’m super prepared, I’ve been studying all week!”   
“I know,” Hidgens smiled at Emma’s enthusiasm. “You’ve been in and out of my office all week.”   
Emma’s pleased giggled were hidden by the rumble of Hidgens’ car as he started it up but he could see her satisfied expression out of the corner of his eye. Emma looked so happy, he knew how hard she had been studying for the test today and she knew it too. She was tapping out a rhythm with her fingernails on her thigh.   
“And to think you were begging me for the questions a week ago,” Hidgens chuckled.   
“Well it wouldn’t be that hard for you to ‘accidentally’ leave the test out on your desk or the kitchen table would it?” Emma teased. “It doesn’t matter anymore though, I’m going to kill it with this test.”   
Hidgens nodded. “I’m sure you will, dear.”

—————————————————-

Hidgens gave Emma an encouraging smile as he placed the rest paper down on her desk and she grinned back enthusiastically. She managed to close up half an hour early last night so she got to sleep on time too. She had studied for hours, could recall it all and wasn’t feeling as tired as usual.   
“You may begin,” Hidgens announced from the front of the room as he finished handing out the papers and everyone fell silent.   
There was a synchronised flipping of papers as everyone opened their booklets.   
As Emma turned the booklet to the first page and read the first question her whole stomach dropped. She held her breath and scanned the paper to the next question and then the next and suddenly she wanted to cry.  
She flipped to the last page, and her heart slowed down again when she knew she could answer that question.   
She clicked out her pen and scribbled in the question, cautiously turning back one page.   
The man in the seat next to her let out a low groan and she followed suit.   
Her eyes flicked up to look at Hidgens down at his desk at the front of the lab. He looked up and smiled reassuringly at her before looking back down at the paper he was working on.   
Emma wanted to call him over and simply excuse herself, beg him to let her retake the test at a later date. She had no clue what the questions meant, she didn’t understand or recognise half the terminology or questions. Her hair had come out of its bun and covered her eyes.  
“I’m fucked,” she whispered to herself and the man besides her grunted in agreement and someone nearby laughed in a way that suggested ‘me too.’ She brushed her loose hair out of the way only for it to fall back out.  
It was then that Hidgens looked up, squinting. She caught his eye and he must’ve seen the pure, unadulterated panic in them because he marched up the steps towards her.  
He scanned her sheet and gasped. “Sorry everyone, please stop writing.”   
A wave of noise rose from the students as they turned to each other, trying to sneak in questions about the test to each other that no one seemed to be able to answer.  
“I think I’ve given you the wrong papers,” he flipped through Emma’s booklet again to confirm and in that moment she could’ve cried from relief.   
“So this isn’t the test?”   
“No, I’m so sorry - this is absolutely my mistake. Give me two moments and I’ll go fetch the right ones. This isn’t for your unit.”   
Emma dropped her pen down on her table and exchanged looks of pure relief with her peers.   
“I think my heart stopped,” said a girl a little younger than her to her left.   
“God tell me about it,” Emma nodded.   
As Hidgens handed out the new papers he put a hand on Emma’s back. “Are you alright?”   
“You scared me, Professor,” Emma gaped, breathless.   
“I’m sorry for that fright my dear,” Hidgens looked a bit surprised himself. “I’ll make sure not to make that mistake again,” he ran his hand over her head in passing to brush her hair back into place. “You’ll be okay.”   
———————————————————

Emma came in through the front door and let her bag fall off her shoulders and drop to the floor. “Hidgens,” she whined.   
“How was work?” He called from the lab.   
She dragged her feet towards the lab and approached him with a grimace, waiting for him to look up from the microscope he was using.  
“Work was fine,” she mumbled.   
“What’s wrong, Emma?” Hidgens stepped back from the microscope, turning it off and removing the slide from underneath.  
Emma stared at him petulantly before weakly punching him in the chest like a child having a tantrum.   
Despite her hit not being hard at all Hidgens grunted. “What’s that for?”   
Then she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his stomach in a hug. She rested her head against his chest. “I thought I was going to fail so badly,” her words were muffled by his sweater.   
“Oh Emma dear,” he returned the embrace. “I’m sorry I made a mistake like that,” he chuckled.   
“You better be,” she groaned.   
“You know you can always just call if you think something’s wrong.”  
“I didn’t want to look dumb. I studied so hard.”   
“I know dear. How did you go with the real test?”   
“I fucking killed it,” she lifted her head up to look up at Hidgens.  
“I knew you would,” he patted her back.  
“Don’t make another mistake like that again,” she warned, dipping her head back down to rest on Hidgens’ chest.   
“I won’t. You’re really upset aren’t you?”   
Emma nodded. “I didn’t wanna disappoint you. She finally let go of him.   
Hidgens laughed, flicking the microscope back on. “You wouldn’t disappoint me, Emma. Even if you got every single question wrong.”  
“You promise?”   
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a very very busy week & I’m dying a little bit but I am hoping to get back to a more regular posting schedule by abt Saturday or Sunday? Thank you for reading!!! 💕


End file.
